


【薩傑】他割下他的翅膀

by sadedo09



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: 日常虐虐小麻雀小麻雀要想飛，總攻老薩會把他的翅膀割下來貝傑有慎點





	【薩傑】他割下他的翅膀

薩拉查活了兩輩子。

可是第一世的記憶卻是最熟悉的。

意氣風發的西班牙海軍將領帶著他的船隊停泊在一個盛產橄欖的小鎮港口，他破天荒地允許了他的屬下可以放肆一整晚。他沿著沿海的那條白石路走上大半個晚上，最後被一個全身掛滿著亮晶晶玩意兒的男孩勾進了賣著招牌檸檬朗姆酒的酒吧。

他們兩個人在床上用唇舌共同喝完一杯又一杯酒。

薩拉查吻著男孩散發著馨香的麥色肉體，用傲人的陰莖征服了那個說自己是最偉大的傑克史派羅船長的小麻雀男孩。他喜歡對方桀傲不遜的模樣，喜歡對方吱吱喳喳的那張嘴，喜歡對方纏著自己做愛的騷勁。情動之時，他邊把精液射進對方體內邊說：“小麻雀，我的小麻雀——”

結果對方卻笑著和他說：“我可不是你的。”

但薩拉查才不管這些。

他只回了對方一句：“你會是我的。”

**

薩拉查翻身上了床，單薄的床腳隨著海潮搖搖晃晃，幾乎快要承受不住兩個大男人的重量。他伸手撩起被綁在床上的男人散落在背後上的棕髮說：“你可真是一刻都閒不下來，小麻雀傑克。”

嗚咽聲從傑克被塞住的嘴發出，薩拉查頓了頓，心想這聒噪的小傢伙不知道又在神叨叨地罵些什麼了。喔，他又想到，說不定對方是在向自己求饒呢。畢竟傑克史派羅的求生法則就是：性命大於一切不是嗎？

為了求生，什麼都可以捨棄——這就是傑克史派羅。

無法熄滅的怒火又從薩拉查的胸膛裡竄起，他活了兩輩子，次次栽在眼前這個只會耍小奸小詐的海盜身上，或許他曾經試圖付出真心，曾經挖出自己那顆活跳跳的心臟捧到這隻古靈精怪的小麻雀眼前，但很可惜，對方不過當個垃圾往魔鬼三角洲丟去。

薩拉查不想活得那麼矯情。傑克也不需要。

他們沒有必要再和情情愛愛扯上關係。

薩拉查按住傑克精瘦的肩膀，力道大得在對方的骨肉烙出了無法消去的痕跡，他靠在傑克的耳邊說：“你想活下去嗎？”對方記憶中那雙眼睛依舊靈動，他笑了笑，殘酷得像是在說一個笑話：“不如這次就拿你的尊嚴來換，很划算吧？”

他的提議換來的卻是對方更加劇烈的掙扎。

薩拉查不耐煩地甩甩手，他一點都沒有興致再聽傑克想說什麼鬼話來呼攏他，過去的教訓告訴他，倘若想徹底制服這隻不安分的麻雀，你唯一要做的就是：做。

薩拉查扯下自己的腰扣，框啷框啷的聲音撞在一起聽上去就像是地獄使者拖著枷鎖來索要傑克的命一樣。他看著對方略顯蒼白的臉色幾乎都要笑出聲了，你是在裝什麼羞怯清純？整個加勒比海誰沒上過你？

他說：“我都不嫌髒，你他媽逃什麼？”

傑克看起來並沒有被他的話打擊到，不過就算真的有打擊到也於事無補了。薩拉查剛說完就把自己粗熱的陰莖毫不留情地捅入傑克的後穴，大概是這幾個月來忙於躲避自己追捕所以沒時間找人廝混吧？總之小麻雀的身體又緊又熱，令人上癮得很。

傑克翻著白眼在心裡大聲叫囂著身後那個不知羞恥的強姦魔：我操你他媽的還敢嫌我髒？硬得那麼快又是怎麼回事？

但是恍惚之間又讓他想到過去和對方鬼混的那段日子。果然就像世人說的那樣，初戀總是最美。我呸！傑克想，他媽的這個西班牙強姦魔才不是他的初戀，撐死只能算是給自己開苞的。

可不管怎麼說，薩拉查的技巧確實——

“嗯！”傑克的臉趴在床上，狠狠地發出一計悶聲。

太爽了。他都不知道上一次被人操到說不出話是什麼時候了。

薩拉查的勁道很大，一下一下撞得傑克就像身下這艘船一樣被迫翻來覆去，這個男人總是不知道節制，從八百年前就是這樣，要是哪天真的被他討了個老婆，大概孩子都還沒生就先被他幹死在床上。

傑克越想越覺得不行。他是偉大的傑克史派羅船長，他可以死在海上，死在船上，他媽的就是不能死在床上！這樣以後小屁孩們嘴裡流傳著他的故事會被成偉大的傑克史派羅船長是一個被操死在西班牙佬陰莖下的浪貨。

太可怕太可怕了！噩夢！

接著傑克幾乎使出全身的力氣將自己的身體往後翻了過去。男人過於專注於操幹他的這件欲仙欲死的事情上，以至於還真的就讓傑克成功了。他這麼一翻過去不只男人，甚至連他自己都有些愣住了。

打從被薩拉查抓到後，傑克還真沒有機會好好看看他。

解除詛咒的男人的臉龐在陽光下顯得剛硬俊朗，魔鬼三角洲不只困住了南人的靈混同時也凍住了他的肉體，他一點都沒有變，反倒是當初被男人戲稱是小小麻雀的自已已經被加勒比海的熱辣陽光摧殘成老麻雀了。

薩拉查粗暴地將傑克嘴裡的棉布拉開說：“你就是靜不下來，是嗎？”

嘴巴一得到解放的傑克簡直想歡呼，他抬起長腿勾住薩拉查的腰說：“我是替你著想，沒有我的叫床聲你射得出來嗎？”

操你的用尊嚴交換性命，薩拉查想，他怎麼就信了傑克史派羅會有尊嚴這玩意兒？

“閉嘴。”

“不要。”

“安靜。”

“沒辦法。”

“傑克史派——”

“你操得我太爽了，薩拉查。”

下一秒傑克被撞得頭暈目眩，薩拉查進入到前所未有的深度，極致的快感衝上他的腦旋，他的肌肉僵直得像是雕像一樣動都動不了。薩拉查咬著他的喉結說：“你就只配被我操死在床上。”

盛夏的加勒比海上吹來的風都是帶著水氣的熱，他們的肉體和床被裹在一起，不出一會兒就濕得像是在海裡做愛一樣。

汗水沿著薩拉查頰邊流下，傑克仰起身體，迷濛著伸舌舔去，嘗得一嘴鹹腥。慾望當頭，誰都沒時間再和對方耍嘴皮子。不知道什麼時候開始，薩拉查的手已經繞到他的背後，長著粗繭的手指細細磨著他那雙被綁住的雙手。

“解開。”傑克含含糊糊地說：“把它解開。”

“你在命令我？”薩拉查親吻著傑克的下巴問。

傑克的背酸得痛人，他跨坐在薩拉查身上，對方粗大的陰莖將他的腸道捅得老開，讓他想用手找個支撐點都沒辦法。最後在他不自覺的狀況下，他幾乎用帶著哭腔的求饒聲喊著男人的名字：“薩拉查——”

薩拉查還真的解開了。也是不怕小麻雀再逃跑。

享受當下的傑克史派羅就算要逃跑也會把這一炮打完再說。

他鬆開繞在手腕上的麻繩，雙手一抬就摟住男人佈滿汗水的脖頸，他的唇抵在薩拉查的鼻尖問：“你應該不搞不是真愛不接吻那套吧？”結果只得到對方一個帥氣的白眼，傑克幾乎沒有猶豫地吻了上去。

是濃烈的朗姆酒的氣味。

就是多年前在港口酒吧裡，他們一起喝的那杯朗姆酒的氣味。

這是真的嗎？傑克想，海神的三叉戟真的有那麼威力無比嗎？不只解除了這片海洋上所有的詛咒，也解除了他和薩拉查之間那道無法排解的悔恨與遺憾嗎？

“這是什麼？”薩拉查的聲音如同一桶冷水澆熄了傑克發熱的腦子。他反應慢半拍地沒回話，然後聽見對方又問：“這是什麼？”

傑克順著他的手勢望去，男人正抓著他的手臂，在衣袖下露出的是一道乳白色的疤痕：“P”Pirates，海盜。哪個海盜不是滿身傷痕呢？但是這個不一樣，傑克知道，薩拉查更知道。

“我問你，”薩拉查的聲音淡得叫人害怕：“這是什麼？”

**

傑克不願意運奴隸。

所以貝克特說：你必須得把這些人運過去。

傑克一個轉身就把人都給放了。

傑克史派羅船長不願意做的事情沒有人可以逼迫他，誰都不可以。

“你不聽話。”貝克特說，聲音裡的怒氣幾乎可以將海水沸騰。震怒之下他命人把傑克綁起來，他站在被自己懲罰斷食好幾天的傑克面前說：“你為什麼不聽話？傑克史派羅，你必須聽我的話，傑克史派——”

傑克史派羅。

傑克史派羅。

傑克小麻雀。

傑克小麻雀。

我的小麻雀——

“……薩拉查？”傑克恍惚間喊出了一個名字，那時候的他還對這個名字熟悉無比，他以為對方回來了，又回來站在自己面前喊：小麻雀。

可是怎麼可能呢？男人早就死在魔鬼三角洲裡。

貝克特讓人徹底弄醒他後，像個癲狂的瘋子一樣逼問了他好幾天：“薩拉查是誰？”當時的傑克還嘲笑貝克特就像是個丈夫出軌的黃臉婆一樣，又在對方說要燒掉黑珍珠號時報復似得對貝克特說：你是什麼玩意兒？我在床上喊誰的名字又操你媽的關你什麼事情了？

於是最後貝克特拿了一把烤得火熱的鐵印就往他的手臂按了下去。

椎心刺骨不過如此。

椎心刺骨不過被人烙了一道標記在身上，椎心刺骨不過眼睜睜看著愛船被人一把火燒在黑漆漆的海底，椎心刺骨不過你以為自己在作夢，夢見愛人歸來，但現實卻狠狠賞了你一巴掌那樣疼。

**

薩拉查已經重新把衣服穿了回去，他冷靜得就好像剛剛那一場沒有做完的性愛只是傑克做的一場春夢而已。他看了一眼傑克糟得一塌糊塗的下身，剛剛自己進入得太粗暴，血絲都滲在對方的大腿跟上，但是他的眼神沒有半絲波動。

傑克已經不想再去想薩拉查要做什麼了。

他只在乎自己性命。

而薩拉查樂於折磨他任何事情，就是不會殺了自己。

他看著薩拉查往自己走過來，手裡舉著一把銀製的小刀，他想：喔？該不會又要像貝克特那小矮子一樣玩恐怖遊戲那招了吧？真他媽沒創意的西班牙強姦魔。

結果男人只是舉起他的手臂，沉默半晌，傑克還想說要垂死掙扎一下，然後一股劇痛就像蛇信般狠狠劈咬開傑克的神經，他痛得暈頭轉向，但薩拉查卻掐著他的脖子不准他暈過去。

傑克低頭看去，鮮血已經流滿了他的手臂，薩拉查用小刀硬生生把他的一塊肉給刨了下來，割得就是那道被貝克特烙印過的地方。他冒著冷汗，咬緊牙根又看向那個可怕的始作俑者，薩拉查說：“你身上哪個地方不是我的，我就通通割下來。”

你要想走，我就把你的雙腳割下來。

你要想飛，我就把你的翅膀割下來。

你要想讓別人在你身上留下痕跡，我就一道一道割下來。

**

薩拉查站在窗台前，海風撫過他的周身時散發出一種腐爛新生的矛盾氣味。忽然掌心裡的一股騷動吸引了他的注意，他低頭看向那隻半伏著抖動翅膀的小小麻雀問：“你想去哪？”

褐色麻雀眨了眨靈動的雙眼，看上去一臉期待，彷彿只要薩拉查的手再鬆開一點，下一秒牠就要展翅飛去。薩拉查偏起頭，又問了一次：“小麻雀，你想要去哪裡？”接著在一陣駭人的沉默後，伴隨而來的是生靈激烈的叫聲，吱吱吱！吱吱吱！吱吱——那具柔軟溫熱的軀體硬生生被折斷在薩拉查的手裡。

薩拉查攤開手掌，眼底幽暗得透不進一絲光，他將小麻雀扔回掛在桌前的鐵籠裡說：“你哪裡都別想去。”

小麻雀的屍體就和小麻雀傑克被切下的那塊肉一起腐爛在籠子裡。

fin.


End file.
